


Not like this

by Roxy08



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Jacob Frye - Fandom, Jacob frye jack the ripper dlc
Genre: F/M, Jack the Ripper DLC, Older Jacob Frye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy08/pseuds/Roxy08
Summary: "Remember what I told you! Go keep William and yourself safe" Jacob pleaded. She listened running once again from the man that had struck such terror on the night that led her here but this time she was not the target and this time so much more could be lost.





	Not like this

** Her **

My legs carried me as fast as they could the cold air hitting my face as my heeled boots ecode off the cobblestones. Winter in London has always been dull and gloomy but never has the dark allys had such a terror to them, hearing the talk, seeing the news papers am I just going to be another added to the murders? "I'm killing you no matter what if you run you'll only die tired" A whole new stage of panic accrued the tears that streamed down my face making it far to hard to see where I was all I could do was run I mental cursed myself as I ran into the open streets of whitechapel this is no time to be in the open quickly tugging the ends of my tattered dress I ran to the nerest door slamming on it as hard as I could "Please!! Please you have to let me in I'm going to die please!" I begged for some aid hope ran through my vains as I heard the window above open "Sod off you silly mare do you know what time it is" the dark shadow of a man spoke "Please no I..I need you to help me I'm hurt please" I whimpered the man only scoffed "Piss off back to the streets you don't belong here" he yelled quickly slamming the window shut

 

"No Ma'm please you will be the 3rd person to turn me away I need help" I spoke to the door that had just been slammed in my face clutching my side I began crying even more hysterically than before the pain becoming to much I became so exhausted by the time I had made it to the house across the street I fell against the door in hope that it was loud enough to hear. I just lay there on the cold iced ground banging on the bottom of the door in one last attempt in survival The door jarred open only to have half my body collapse into the house "please don't turn me away I.....I'm going to die if you do I can't offer you money but please I will find away in re-paying you just please I'm scared" I bearly recognised my voice as my own as I felt my body being lifted as the door closed leaving the cold out My body was brought closer to the strangers the Warmth of there body collided with the cold of mine eliminating it almost instantly as I heard the lock of the door before I was being carried up a set of stairs a small dim light peeked through the top door My eyes clenched shut as the door at the top of the stairs opened the light to sudden "open you're eyes darlin your safe now please tell me why where you out at this hour and what happened?" The voice a man's for definite but he seemed more stressed than concerned I slowly opened my eyes seeing the broad figure kneeled beside where he had sat me down I just sat there looking at him trying to stop the tears. I stoped them the only way I could think by wrapping my arms around the man's waist in a way of a thank you as I could not fine the words "Darling you have blood all over you let me treat your wounds" I nodded against the man's hard chest

 

"Ow!" I yelped rather loud as the cloth touched the gash in my side "Forgive me but are you Umm a lady who um..." I raised my eyebrow knowing exactly what he was thinking "No of course not I refuse to do such a think and maybe that's why I live so poorly" I muttered "Then why on earth where you out at such a time knowing of the resent murders!" The man yelled "Please Don. .don't yell my... my sister is in the line of work and I... I worry but..but he must have seen me come from the brothel and assumed he attacked me and.. i" "Please don't think about it talk to me when you're ready now you're dress is rather durty and tattered take my spare undershirt it should be long enough" "No I musnt you've done so much as it.." I was cut of by a shirt been thrown my way as the man pointed to the door behind me telling me I could change in there **change in pov** It had been a minute or so since the woman had gone into the next room to change in the mean time I cleaned the bloody cloth up placing it into the bin next to the desk I sighed leaning on the desk. Why is he so driven to killing in such ways "April Jackson but you can call me whatever I suppose I'm really sorry about the stress I must have coursed you" she sighed slightly The voice of the dark haired woman spoke from behind coursing me to whip my body around knocking of the bottle of alcohol that sat at the edge of my desk making a loud crash as it shattered the pices scattered over the dark wooden floor "Oh good god I'm sorry do let me clean that up I didn't mean to startle you" "No its quite alright" I spoke smiling at how big my shirt looked on her small frame it had been a long time since I had smiled but it didn't last Long as I heard the very familiar crying of the toddler from the room above The woman named April's face turned to panic "I'm so sorry what will your wife think of this I can leave I'm really sorry I don't mean trouble" she began pacing back and forth Collecting her shoes and dress "I..I don't have a wife I'm not um married" I spoke up only to have more panic cross her face "I'm sorry I don't know why I said that I shouldn't of assumed i" "It's ok you don't need to panic your safe here just please calm down and make yourself at home" With reassuring her I began making my way up stairs only to smile knowing April was following not far behind clearly still scared

 

I held one of my son's small hands shaking it lightly not really sure on what to do I'm not good with such young children he continued to cry as I continued to panic "William please I don't know what you want just please stop crying" I practacly pleaded with my son I felt a hand being placed on my wrist slowly moving it away from William I watched curiously as April pick the 2 year old up ever so gently resting him on her hip before she began bounsing him wiping the tears away from his small cheeks with her thumb "Is William not happy because father was making an awfully loud noise down stairs hm? Are you letting him know he needs to be quite?" She spoke in a playful tone as she took his small hand making him giggle A massive smile formed on my lips seeing my son happy the woman in front of me clearly made the both of us smile "Jacob" I spoke quietly "Hm?" "Jacob my name is Jacob Frye" "And why doesn't Jacob Frye have a nanny of some kind?" "Ah well um the one I had refused to work knowing I'm working on the jack the ripper cases she fears she would be a target for him if she continued" I spoke quietly as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously "Oh" was all she said the room coming to a complete silence before William giggled again "He seems to enjoy your company" I spoke "He's a lovely young man arn't you William" he only giggle again as he pulled at her dark brunette hair "Would you like somthing to eat you must be starving that goes for you to William " I spoke a little louder I chuckled lightly seeing Williams confused look on his face as he heard his name "Who's that hm?" April questioned pointing to me as the toddlers arms extented out to try and reach me "Papa" he giggle as I chuckled nervously as April slowly handed him to me I took him only to hold him out at arms length not sure on what i was doing April chuckled lightly as she slowly placed William into the crook of my arm so he could lay on my chest she then took hold of my now free hand slowly moving it to support the child's back I was slightly disappointed as I felt her small hand loosen mine as she took a step back I lightly moved my thumb over Williams back as his arms wrapped around my neck as he pressed his mouth up to me cheek as he bounsed in my arms. He lightly slapped my chest with one hand whilst the other poked my cheek "papa!" He giggle looking at April as he continued to pock me as if he was telling April who I was I looked at her seeing the sweet smile she had placed on her lips as she watched the playfulness of my son I continued my gaze she must be a few years younger than I but yet she has such a youthful look but the cuts and bruses forming on her face made me remember the reson she's here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this story I'm in no way a good writer and I apologise if there are errors my first language is welsh and I use writing as a way to better my English but I hope adlest one person enjoys this thank you for reading


End file.
